


Stubborn People Sticking for 4 Years

by orphan_account



Series: Phantom Thief [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Great Hiatus, M/M, PhantomThief!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the First Year, Sherlock Holmes died, The Second Year John disappeared, The Third Year Q mourned, The Fourth Year everyone moved on.<br/>Because if the whole world is a stage and everyone is its actors it is right to assume that there are more sides to a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death of Sherlock Holmes

**1st Year**

Sherlock Holmes kept a little notebook filled with letters for John, of conversations he wanted to have with him and words he could not tell him, he was reckless and wrote in it everytime with out fail.

On his first birthday as a dead, he wrote about the solar system and the tale of Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama and likened in to the them both sans the meeting, but he held hope that one day once everything is done they would meet and stay together for a long time.

On his first christmas without John, Sherlock wrote christmas carols and bought a present for John, a pocket watch that he kept in his coat at all times. He slept with his notebook clutched to his chest that night, thinking that it was John beside him.

* * *

**2nd Year**

In his second year, he was still reckless and wrote letters and anecdotes in a new little notebook. Mycroft had told him that John had been awake since his 'death' and is doing fine.He kept writing that night that he had not notice the fire until it reached the pocket watch.

On his second birthday as a dead, he wrote about the binary system and thought about how it described him, Mycroft sent him John's gift that was left in his tombstone. His smile reached his eyes and in return he sent the pocket watch to Mycroft to be given on John's birthday. The scarf kept him warm at all times.

On his second christmas without John, He went back to London to finish off the sniper assigned to Mrs. Hudson, he left immediately but not before seeing John's message

**I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES**

He left London with a sad smile but joyful eyes.

* * *

 

**3rd Year**

In his third year, he had learned to calm down and be disciplined, no longer did he act recklessly but he still wrote. Everyday, everynight and everytime he killed someone he would write. If only to lessen his guilt as he was reaching his limits. He has learned that he could not always depend on John, there are somethings that he must face by himself but these unsent letters are the only ones he have. And so he'll keep on writing.

On his third birthday, He learned about tarot cards and thought how he was The Fool and The Strength represented John. Mycroft called to tell him that Nero was sighted in Paris.

On his third christmas, He met Nero who was kind enough to help him out when he was in a pinch in India. They kept on meeting since then, Nero's eyes reminded him of John's.

At new year's eve he learned that John had disappeared without a trace and Blanca Valmont had been declared dead.

* * *

 

**4th Year**

By the fourth year, he had seen every miserable thing in the world and only had Nero for company. He still wrote letters to John, in hopes that it would reach him. He had forgotten what John's smell was and his voice. The only thing he remembers is John's warmth and the love they shared.

On his fourth birthday he bought paper lanterns and let it float towards the vast Pacific Ocean in the Philippines while he paid his respects to Blanca, he learned that his distant cousin was Blanca's lover. He thought about how small the world was.

On his fourth christmas, he received a gift from Nero and the two celebrated it silently. He was nearing the end, with only two persons left.

On new year's eve he killed the last sniper and learned that Nero was connected to the web. His tears were salty.

* * *

 

**5th Year**

In the fifth year, he returned to London in 221 B in an empty dusty flat that had too much of John's memory but too little of John himself, he fainted on his bed and woke up the next day seeing the clues that John had left. He still had one final game to play.

On his first birthday since his return, he found himself back in London after traversing the whole world. Through all of it he saw John's letters each replying to his very own notebook at the same time telling him stories of how he became part of the web. He does not realize that it ties in with Nero.

A few weeks before christmas he received a challenge letter from Nero,traveling in back in Paris he noticed that Blanca's hotel had been torn down and what replaced it was the former house before it. Sherlock did not know what to feel or what to think when everything seemed to be happening to finish a story he had long thought was done.


	2. The Disappearance of John Watson

**1st Year**

On the first year of his recovery and Sherlock’s apparent death, John continued to work his normal shifts at the surgery while solving cases for the Yard in Sherlock’s absence. He came home to a too large 221 B and continued his experiments as if nothing was wrong.

On Sherlock’s birthday he solved a case, ate a take out from Angelo’s and drove to the sea to light paper lanterns for his best friend and lover. While on his birthday he folded 250 paper cranes.

The week before Christmas he studied how to knit to make gloves and scarves as presents for his friends. He made a royal blue for Sherlock, a forest green with gold lining for Jim and Sebastian and a black and purple striped scarf for Blanca.

* * *

 

**2nd Year**

On the second year the preparations Blanca had made for him went underway. He met Frank who was kind enough to transport him to places he needed to be. He learned that Frank was Blanca’s contact and one of the few people she admired.

On Sherlock’s birthday he made another 250 paper cranes and kept them on another jar that he sent to Blanca for safekeeping. By the time his birthday arrived he already had the bearing of a military person from Frank’s training.

On Christmas he sent another scarf he made for Sherlock to Mycroft and left a small crystallize lotus in the package.

* * *

**3rd Year**

On the third year he was with Sherlock as Nero and Frank was their driver and ally. He kept his distance from Sherlock without being too cold. He learned that Blanca was already part of MI6 even before “The Pool”. A few months later while he saw how Blanca’s connections were also her friends he learned that she had died during one of her missions.

On her birthday he made 100 paper stars and kept it with him at all times, from that point onwards he made two paper cranes until he reached Sherlock’s birthday by that time he had a total of 750 paper cranes. He sent it to Adrian for safekeeping.

On Christmas and New Years Eve he wrote a letter and burned it to ashes.

* * *

**4th Year**

By the fourth year he already had the last 250 to make 1000 paper cranes he sent it to Adrian who he had learned was Q and Sherlock’s distant cousin. He killed someone not for the first time and hugged Sherlock.

On Blanca’s birthday he sent a message to Q via Moriarty along with it came a glass bell that had a painted rose in it. On Sherlock’s birthday he accidentally read the little notebooks Sherlock had and cried.

On Christmas they parted ways and he started writing letters that replies to everything Sherlock said in the little notebook and made his reappearance with Q and Jim’s help.

* * *

**5th Year**

On the fifth year, he had made Sherlock traverse through the whole world that ended in Paris where they first met as the Thief Nero  and the young man who was ethereal and the place where Sherlock had stopped chasing for Nero.

This would be the last game they’ll play and would decide whether everything would change for the better or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would someone please be kind enough to be my beta for this series? :)


	3. The Melancholy of Blanca Valmont- Q's Mourning-

**1st Year**

On the first year she worked herself to the bone and formally joined the ranks of the double-ohs but only took orders from Q. They both kept on working towards the completion of Digital Fortress.

Q watched his official lover over work herself and at the end of their jobs both of them would end up in the same bed curled towards each other.They were almost near the completion of Digital Fortress. He thinks that he could carry on as long as she was by his side.

Despite her facade Blanca loves Q and cares for John, until John completes his story she would remain by his cousin's side and once that is done she could offer Q her undivided attention.

* * *

 

**2nd Year**

On the second year she was kept on being sent to faraway places and could rarely help in the completion of Digital Fortress. Queen and Country, her lover had said but she had replied " You and John".

They had stilted conversations since then.

She kept on delaying information about John and her to Mycroft.

She spent her christmas with Adrian/Q and gave him a blue print for a sonic screw driver.

* * *

 

**3rd Year**

On this year Q ended up alone and worked himself to the bone. Blanca was no longer beside him, all that he had left was a story left unfinished and the mystery of her true name.He received all of Blanca's things as stated in her last will and testament.

* * *

 

**4th Year**

He could not remember much other than helping the unfinished story she had left to reached its end and completing the Digital Fortress.

* * *

 

**5th Year**

**Quina S. > Hello World**

He cried.


	4. The Acceptance of Everyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years from those who watched the shared love between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson disintegrate over the 4 years of what they had called as "The Great Hiatus".

**Mycroft Holmes**

For this man, the years he spent watching John Watson and Sherlock Holmes soldier on after the fall made his heart ache. There was a time he used to think the man,John, was a chameleon, the making or the breaking of his younger brother. And he was proven right, John Watson could be so ordinary that it would be easy to dismiss him among the crowded street, along with the masses and then he had smoothen the rough edges of Sherlock's, made him a good man, soothed the pain of being too smart and too different, love his brother in everysense.

And that made John his brother's downfall. The months Sherlock had spent on the hospital by John's bedside talking endless, from when they met up to before his brother made his fall. He thinks that the reason behind Sherlock's endless storytelling of how they had met was for the sake of John not forgetting, what are the chances afterall for the dear doctor to forget everything upon waking up?

for the dear doctor to remember the past where he had love Jim Moriarty and not the present where his heart is with Sherlock Holmes?

And when John Watson had slowly stop spending time outside baker street, he should have noticed that there would always be crack on his fortress, that there would always be a blindspot and this had caused him greatly, because when John Watson disappeared he heard his brother's heart break into even smaller pieces.

* * *

 

**Greg Lestrade**

He knew from the moment when the bombings started that John Watson had a hidden depth to him, the doctor, he realized only then kept so many secrets and wore so many masks that it was impossible to see what was truly on his mind. And that in his mind made John Watson a force to be reckoned with, the man who claimed to be clever was so much more, he was also a genius.

A falcon that hid its talons.

And that made him look closely on John upon Sherlock's death. On the briefest of moments when John would let down his guard, he'd see the longing and melancholy behind the smile. He had lost a friend and he can not afford to lose one more. He knew that John had a niece, one that made him think of Sherlock's analytica nature and obvious affection for the doctor.

When John had lost both, it was the first time he saw the man cry after too many months of solitude in 221 B, underneath the rain. Since then he took an even closer eye to John, it is here he noticed the various colored paper cranes kept inside two large jars. And a japanese book about paper cranes. Later he learned the meaning behind it and felt like drowning underwater.

John Watson's disappearance made it hard for him and Mycroft but they both moved on. Too tired of pain and regret.

* * *

 

**Molly Hooper & Mrs. Hudson**

Instrumental as she was for helping Sherlock fake his death, she was still an observer, a side character in the story between Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. The knowledge that Sherlock was actually alive ate her, with John slowly adapting Sherlock's quirks of experimenting. How she wished to tell John the truth but she knew of what was at stake and this made her endure it. Wishing for the day when everything comes to light, when the two lovers could be reunited comes.

Because as little as she knew of the man behind Doctor John Watson, she considers them both a friend.

As for our dear landlady Mrs. Hudson, who is a second mother for Sherlock and John and perhaps Blanca too, the loss of her children made her heart ache. Sherlock who understands too little of emotions, John who carried too much in his shoulder and Little Blanca who is scared and understands little of the world made Baker Street lively, she likes to think that they were her children, God knows they need a maternal figure to guide them.

She only knew from her old age that with loss comes a gain and she could only hope that this would outweigh and cease the pain in her heart.

* * *

 

When everyone had finally move on it is when the miracle they've been waiting for arrives. They along with the rest of the world could only watch with baited breath as the world only consulting detective faces the worlds only gentleman thief.

 


End file.
